1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which will aid in the care of infants and small toddlers by providing a barrier to the movement of the child. More specifically, the present invention would act as a child barrier device in a highly versatile manner.
2. Prior Art
To those who care for infants and toddlers it is well known that they frequently roam and explore their environment. Although it is important for them to have ample room to roam and explore, they can get themselves into situations that may be a danger to themselves or be destructive to property on the premises without constant supervision by a responsible adult. Because adults often need help in restricting children from getting into such situations so that the adult can tend to other chores as well, a number of devices to aid them have been invented.
The most well known devices for restricting a small child's movements are known as playpens. Many variations in design of the playpen and crib have been described in the past including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,155; 4,692,953; 4,750,223; 4,765,004; 4,819,285; 3,080,573; 3,430,271; and 5,076,546. All of these devices however, enclose the child and restrict them to a very small area to play in. Children find this degree of restriction frustrating and learn early to protest being placed in such a device.
Other devices for limiting a child's area of movement include a variety of child gates and barriers that are supported at both ends by a wall, baluster, door frame or combination therof, either by wedging, clamping, the use of screws or other mechanical means of fixation. These devices are limited in application to areas where they can span between the two points of fixation such as a hallway or stairway. One more novel approach in this area is the free standing gate described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,619 which does not need the mechanical support of a wall or baluster. The application of this device is limited to use at the top of a stairway only.
Another attempt at providing a barrier to a child's movement is the modular barrier described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,546. This device is more versatile than a playpen in that it is more portable and can make use of existing walls. The device has a limited number of combinations of corners and sides that can be used which will limit the situations in which it may be used. Also, it depends on friction between the device and the floor generated by its own weight to prevent a baby or toddler of sufficient strength from moving the device.
There are often only a few areas of a room or household in which it is undesirable to have the child. The shape of a barrier needed to protect those areas and the availability of walls or other objects on to which a barrier can be fixed is highly variable from one application to the next. What is is needed then, is a device versatile in its ability to protect these areas while leaving the rest of the area free for the child to play in. This device also needs to have a means of preventing an infant or toddler from being able to push or slide the device in a way that may enable them to get around it.